Control the Redline
by Dr.End
Summary: Four years ago street racers ruled the roads, and the cops of Los Santos having had enough made a deal to allow the racers one week a month to race to their hearts' content. But now with two new crews stepping onto the scene the deal has been terminated and the racers are once again fugitives. Which group will come out victorious and who will crash and burn?


The streets were crowded and the airport had canceled all night flights for the next week, it was officially street racing week. One week every two months in LS the entire airport district is taken over by street racers from all over the country who come to race their best builds against opposing teams and let off some steam as well as get work done by some of the country's best mechanics.

Piston checked his watch and chuckled; 6 pm on the dot and already they had covered the entire route leading into the LS customs shop that had been converted into Hoka Hai crew's official mechanic shop which Piston their lead mechanic and resident hitman manned himself. His specialties were custom turbo V-8 builds as well as pinstriping and body work (plus a little illegal armoring and bulletproofing on the side). Currently everyone had lined up outside the shop to have their cars checked for anything illegal by the races' rules. Every car had to be free of weaponry of all types be it hand held by the driver or attached to the car like tire spikes and spike strips. They were also checking for bugs of any type placed by cops as well as any undercover agents.

Since the race week had only been created to appease the rampant street racers who had become such a problem in the streets it was hard to even get to work the head of the LS police department and the mayor had sat down with the heads of each racing crew in the city to find a deal. Of those who showed Hoka Hai, Anarchists United, and Redline Racers were the only ones to actually help create the concept of race week. As such the three crews were officially the ones held responsible for any incidents during race week such as deaths, killings or anything else illegal including unscheduled races held outside the allotted time set at the end of every day starting at 6pm and ending at 5am running from Monday night to Saturday morning at which point all racers were to "pack it up and get the hell out."

Piston lit up another cigarette as he scanned over the lowrider's custom large intake turbo kit from Benny's. Benny had offered to partner with the police during race week as well and give them partial profits from the sales he made that week being the only available mod shop since all other LS customs in the allowed area were occupied by one of the three crews for the week. The closest LS right off the airport was reserved for the Hoka Hai crew on account of them being the designated car checkers, Next up was Anarchists United who claimed the new offshoot LS customs that had showed up in the south part of town by Benny's and finally was Redline who had purchased and converted a 10 car garage on the west end of town by the docks for car storage and when race week wasn't going on they did long term storage for the out of state crews who couldn't transfer vehicles across state lines with the mods or had no secondary transportation for won vehicles.

Piston sat on the hood of his phoenix. A dark crimson vehicle he'd bought from an old racer and built into a tuner. The engine was a v8 with a triple intake blower a custom shifter with a rally transmission and a turbocharger with a secondary set of nitros tanks for that extra boost when he needed to push it over the edge. The car was also equipped with the low level spoiler that came stock from the factory and was branded with the Hoka Hai logo as was all the crew's vehicles which would be marked over with spray paint in the event the car was lost during a race.

Lighting up a Redwood cigarette Piston hopped off his car's hood and jumped into the driver's seat and turned the key signaling the line of cars to follow him. Everyone was checked and qualifying was about to start, swinging the line through the roundabout Piston led them through the gates to the airport past the dead billionaire's hangar and to starting positions. There'd be two races going on for qualifying one for tuners and one for the muscle freaks, tuners would line up on the outside and would make a full circuit around the track using an L shape with sharp turns at each corner. Muscle cars were designated to the center of the airstrip at the very end and would run drag matches for qualifying to see in what order they'd race.

After lining up the racers Piston pulled off to the side of the race track and hopped into an old military truck and flipped a couple switches. Floodlights lit the pathway for the tuners and a collapsible Christmas tree setup was lit for the drag runs, next up they flipped on the music; an old track from a movie called Redline was Race Week's official theme song and the beginning of every night would start with the song before music would be handed over to a DJ and the announcer would designate race times. "Hey Anny we're good to go over here, everythings' lit and engines are roaring. Give the speech and then we're off to the races." Piston spoke into an earpiece before crushing his cigarette in the ash tray and heading back over to his car and slipping into the seat.

"Racers, adrenaline junkies, tweakers and assholes, WELCOME TO RACE WEEK!" Anakin the leader of Hoka Hai shouted down to the racers receiving a chorus of cheers and light hearted jeers at the assholes comment. "First up will be our qualifying tuners race. Followed by drag qualifying, your position is your spot until the next race so no ifs ands or buts unless you want DQed. NOW! Everyone ready?!" another chorus of cheers greeted his question. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

A/N: here's the first chapter done, now I want to note there are a lot of these features built off of the concept of the fan created dlc Tuners and Outlaws. I liked the concept and kinda ran with it so don't expect a ton of things that actually exist in the game yet. Anyways rate and review this is my first race story like full on racing so we'll see how it goes .


End file.
